The Guardian's Sacrifice
by TrueThought
Summary: Unashamedly Obidala - set four years before Episode 1. The old king has been usurped; his heirs have been slaughtered. A Jedi Padawan has been lost in the crossfire. But rumours abound that there was a survivor and far away a farmgirl is about to be brought to her destiny.
1. Dawn of Summer

**A.N.** To be honest, this is something that makes me nervous because I'm aware that, by publishing this, I am getting into a section of fanfiction that has, and has had, some VERY good writers and stories. That being said I'm usually pretty critical about what I write and if it's not working I'll drop it. On a related note I should thank Lionchilde and Aruna7 for their excellent One Path story (I recommend it highly though you might want to put some time aside to get through it) for really getting me into Obidala and for giving me a lot of inspiration for this and a few other ideas I have floating around.

Moving on, the plot of this story may sound very familiar...indeed, it's Anastasia but with Star Wars - and Obidala; but I should stress it's not a direct copy of that story. This is an idea where Padme and Obi-Wan meet before The Phantom Menace. I've got in my head to do a loving rewrite of the prequel trilogy at some point and I'm not yet sure if this fic will act as a prequel but I like the story and I'm running with it. As per usual I'm cherrypicking actual canon facts and doing what I like with them, so some of this can be found of wookieepedia if you want actual canon background. I'm also going to remind people of the obvious, I don't own Star Wars or the characters though I will happily mess around with them for no profit.

The first two chapters are going up together. Read and enjoy! Let me know what you think!

* * *

Archive No. 3589#J  
_In the last year of his reign King Bon Tapalo presided over the election of the new line of succession; three young people who were to succeed him, one by one in the years to come. The first died of an illness within a month of the announcement, leaving a boy and a girl to follow the king.  
It was that year Ars Veruna began his revolution, making open threats against the king and his heirs. As a result the Jedi Order agreed to send two Jedi as protectors for the young people. In the autumn Veruna staged a coup, attacking the royal palace in Theed and putting Tapalo and his household to death, proclaiming himself king within the week. Official reports proclaimed the death of the two heirs and the Jedi Order received word that the padawan sent to Naboo had been killed in the attack. Various heated arguments began between the Senate and the new king but in the end an official line of misunderstanding was agreed to.  
Meanwhile, rumours began to spread that one of the two heirs, the girl, might have survived. _

The morning sun was rising over the distant hills, glinting on the farm buildings and the nearby fields. Padme felt it's warmth on her face as she slipped out of the door; closing it softly behind her and hurrying off down the dirt path towards the hills. There was a smile on her face and something of a spring in her step brought on by the first dawn of the summer.  
About halfway down the path she stopped with a look of surprise on her face.  
"You're here already?"  
The young man standing in the field gave a little wave and made his way across to her, "It's the first day of the summer, miss; these fields need keeping an eye on."  
"Ben, you work too hard!"  
He laughed, "That's my job Miss Padme. You should be careful going up the pass; there was a heavy rainfall earlier this morning and there may be mudslides further up."  
She laughed and set off again for the hills. Her pace slowed as she reached the lower pass and started to climb. As she'd done many, many times before she reached a jutting ledge of rock miles above the ground; sitting down on it, dangling her feet over the edge, she looked out over the lands below and smiled, in sheer joy – because it was the first day of summer.  
Ben was still in the field when she came back. Again she stopped by the fence to smile at him.  
"It wasn't too bad walking up," she told him.  
"I thought it best to mention it," he replied with a shrug.  
"I still don't know why you worry so much about me," she laughed.  
"Well, that's what friends are for, and I don't have a lot of them."  
"And I don't know why that is either," Padme smiled and turned back to the house.


	2. A Year with Ben

Three years ago Padme had been found and brought to the farm at Shilana, an orphan girl with no memories. The Altar couple, who had never had any children of their own, had been only too happy to take her in along with the two little boys they had already adopted. Despite the fact that Padme was not their own daughter but they had never treated her as anything else.  
Ben had been the one who had brought her to Shilana. He too was a person with no family and had been given work on the farm and lodgings in the nearby town although on occasion he would travel down to pick up supplies from Theed. In the past he'd worked for the Agricorps but Padme had never inquired very far into the reasons why he had left and come to Naboo since he'd always seemed a little evasive about it. Despite his reluctance to talk about himself she enjoyed his company and they considered each other to be friends. He always began work early and often worked so late that the Altars would insist that he take dinner with the family.  
These were the evenings Padme enjoyed the most. Her brothers Shad and Jelek would be a little more boisterous, simply intent on making Ben laugh; Mada Altar would be constantly torn between despair and amusement at her children's' antics and while her husband Triff would sit back and smoke his pipe as if unperturbed by the company and exchange tales with Ben. But while the boys would chatter over their father's stories, when Ben was speaking they would fall silent – in fact the whole family would. Ben had a way of telling stories which would hold them all spellbound until the fire in the kitchen had faded to a few embers.

It was one such evening, at the end of autumn, when he was relating a tale about a bandit, who stole from everyone – rich or poor, strong or weak – until the day he met a beautiful girl on the road and offered to let her keep her jewels if she would dance with him once. After he'd finished Mada hurried the two boys to bed while Triff put his head out of the door looking up at the sky, letting a draft of cold air.  
"It's late," he murmured. He turned back to the room, "Maybe you should stop here overnight Ben; it's pretty dark out there, no moon tonight."  
Ben shook his head, "Thank you sir, but I need to pick up some things in town tomorrow before I come to work so I'll have to get going."  
Triff glanced back outside and gave a little sigh. Then he came back inside giving Ben a nod, "Alright. Just be careful – it's getting difficult out there." The two men shared a look that Padme didn't understand. "I'll walk you down to the gate – you'll need a light that far at least."  
"I'll do that Father," Padme offered.  
Carrying a lantern in one hand she walked him down the lane to the gate. Clouds covered the sky and the road down the hill looked dark and uninviting and all at once Padme was glad she didn't have to walk a great distance tonight.  
"What are you picking up in town?" she asked.  
"Parts; I want to get the plough fixed before the winter gets too bad."  
Padme glanced at him sidelong, "When you next go to Theed, can I come with you?"  
He glanced back at her as they reached the gate, "Why?"  
She shrugged, "I've never been and I want to see it. I've never seen a waterfall before – I hear they're very beautiful."  
Ben shook his head, "Probably not yet. Theed hasn't really been safe since the revolution."  
"Is that what Father was talking about just now?"  
He held her questioning gaze and she was suddenly aware of how experienced in the ways of the galaxy he was and how simple and naïve she must seem to him. Then he smiled:  
"We'll see how things are after the winter."  
He turned away and walked off down the road, looking back once to wave before he disappeared into total darkness.

For the first few months of winter Ben was kept very busy storing food in the barn and Padme liked to keep him company. Despite the fact that the door usually remained open during the day until the weather worsened, the barn was often quite warm and she would sit on one of the benches inside that were set out when there were dances and keep up a conversation with her friend. Her father always pointed out that she was distracting Ben from his work but Padme always felt he was glad to have the company.  
"Why did you want to be a farmer?" she asked him one morning.  
"I didn't," he replied with a smile. "There was a long time where I wanted to be something entirely different; but I can't say that I'm not happy. What about you?"  
The question caught Padme by surprise, "I haven't really thought about it. I suppose-"  
"What?"  
"Well, anyone can run for public office on this planet can't they?"  
"That may be further from the reality than it used to be but yes, I should think the principle still stands." He was giving her a look that she found very hard to define; perhaps somewhere between interest and concern.  
"Why do you say that?"  
"Well, most monarchs who have taken power by force tend to be very concerned with leaving a legacy behind them – so that people remember them for something other than staging a coup, which tends not to be viewed in a very positive light. Of course, one who has taken will always be afraid of being stolen from himself, so I'd imagine any careers in public office with be under King Veruna's close scrutiny for precisely those reasons."  
"This is why I asked – you're too clever to be a farmer. You should have been something else."  
she hesitated before asking her next question because he had turned back to his work with the air of someone wanting to avoid the topic of conversation, "Ben, can I ask you a question? It's rather personal."  
His answer was a shrug, "Go ahead."  
"Do you remember your family?"  
Ben paused for a moment; then he sat down on the bench next to her.  
"I remember my brother – his name was Owen. I can remember he was older than me; I was trying to run after him I think. That's all that I do remember though."  
Padme was silent for a while; Ben sat there, patiently waiting for her to speak. When she did so, her voice was quiet and flat.  
"How is it that you can remember that – names and experiences – and I can't remember anything at all?"  
Another few moments of silence passed between them. Then Ben put his arm around her shoulders and she leant her head on his shoulder.  
"Padme, you have lost your memories; I've just can't remember things. My only other thought on this is that you'll remember today tomorrow and tomorrow the day after. You have to start again from here."  
They sat there for a while longer, Padme letting her eyes drift shut. Mada's voice calling her name jolted her from her reverie.  
She got to her feet, giving Ben a small smile:  
"Thanks for-"  
She paused, trying to find the right words.  
"Thanks for helping."  
He chuckled, "Don't worry about it; and don't ever think that you're not strong enough to cope because you can."  
He got his feet as well and turned back to the boxes he had been stacking against the wall of the barn.  
"Mada is going to make you stay to dinner again," Padme warned him with a grin, "since you're never going to finish that load by sunset."  
Ben shrugged, "Somehow I think I'll cope – unless she's cooking the fish again."  
Padme grinned, turned and hurried out of the barn pulling her coat around her against the cold wind.

In the coldest part of winter there was no more work for Ben to do, so he stopped coming to the farm altogether. Two months passed before he came back. Then one morning, once there had been no frost for seven days and there was the faintest scent of spring in the air, Padme looked out of her window and saw Ben walking up the road.  
It was a month before he needed to travel to Theed for something; when he did Padme again asked him about being allowed to go with him. Triff stepped in at that point; Padme could go the next time. Padme guessed that he wanted to wait to see if the situation at the capital became any worse.  
As a result spring was almost over before the promised trip took place. They took the family speeder, stopping off overnight at a lodge on the edge of the lake country. Padme loved this part of the journey; the red setting sun reflected perfectly in the lakes and off the hills around them was a beautiful sight.  
She was sitting on the veranda watching the scene when a group of traders sat down at the table next to her, allowing her to overhear their conversation.  
"Busybodies – official busybodies!" one of them exclaimed all of a sudden.  
"It's worse than that," one of his friend pointed out. "Theed's in trouble that's for sure."  
"Excuse me," Padme put in, "but, what's happening in Theed?"  
The trader shrugged, "I'm afraid we don't know much missy; we couldn't actually get inside the city. More than likely it's under martial law again."  
"Again?"  
"It was like that last summer; there's a group from the Republic that's supposed to have arrived recently but no word on that."  
"Thanks," Padme said, turning back to the view as Ben joined her.  
"What is it?" he asked, catching her expression.  
"They say they couldn't get into Theed – they weren't allowed in," she replied, indicating the traders at the next table.  
Ben frowned, "I've heard nothing about that."  
"They said someone from the Republic is there," Padme continued.  
This seemed to send Ben deep into thought for a while.  
"We'll probably know something more tomorrow," he said eventually.  
Padme rested her cheek on her hand and watched his expression, "What's wrong?"  
He shook his head, "Nothing. Nothing that's important unless we get into Theed at any rate."  
The two of them fell silent and watched the sun disappear behind the hills.

The next morning news came to the lodge that Theed was, indeed, now under martial law; it came with even more traders who had tried to enter the city but had been turned away. In the afternoon Ben and Padme agreed that it would be best to return home. Ben remained strangely quiet all the way, finally leaving both Padme and the speeder at the farm gate and walking away in silence.

* * *

**A.N.** The story that Obi-Wan (I'm assuming no one is under any illusions that Ben is not Obi-Wan) tells earlier is acutally a real story; my family has a painting of it on the wall at home. If anyone knows the story and can tell me the name I'd be grateful.

Hope these two chapters worked out well and there's a nice bit of tension going around. I'll be starting the next part as soon as I can. As per usual, any feedback/advice/suggestions/general comments/questions are welcome.


	3. Fire Over Naboo

**A.N.** I should really stop warning people I'm not going to update immediately because - oh look! - one day later and a new chapter! But it was fun to write so who cares?

This is probably the last chapter that can really be called 'scene-setting'; next one will be on to the rest of the plot. But it's a bit of fluff (I think that's the technical term) and should do rather well.

As always, enjoy and review! It'd be great to have feedback because I haven't entirely finished planning the whole story out yet.

* * *

That year the summer heat was particularly fierce. News started to reach them within the month; a rebellion had been put down the day before Ben and Padme had set off for Theed, just after the arrival in the capital of a representative from the Senate on Coruscant. There was debate as to whether the representative was a Senator or a Jedi but all seemed to agree that the king suspected them to have been involved with the uprising. After that they heard nothing new for months. The silence seemed to affect Ben somewhat; he became very quiet whenever the subject was discussed and Padme didn't mention another trip to Theed. She also saw how Mada and Triff became increasingly nervous; they locked the barn and the doors to the house for the first time that summer.  
A few days into the season, when Padme was walking down the track to the hills in the early morning she heard a shout and saw Ben hurrying after her.  
"What's wrong?" she asked.  
"Nothing," he replied, catching up with her. "I think I should go with you though – if you don't mind that is."  
She looked at him hard, "Why are you so worried?"  
He returned her gaze steadily, "Do you trust me?"  
"Of course I do; I always have."  
"I know there's little chance of trouble so far out into the countryside but humour me if you will. While there's so much unrest everywhere I'm going to be concerned about you."  
Padme let her eyes drop, hoping her embarrassment and pleasure at his concern did not show, "I don't mind your company Ben."  
They walked up the paths in silence; as they reached the leg where she usually sat the sun came out from behind clouds and they sat in the warm air.  
"Mada has been asking me about marriage," Padme commented as they looked over the landscape below.  
"I'm asking you now to spare me from this sort of conversation," Ben cut in laughing.  
"Apparently it's becoming a relevant question," Padme was laughing as well.  
"What about public service? Have you decided to ignore that plan?"  
She shrugged, "If things are really as bad as you say I would think it would be best to leave that idea for a while at least."  
"Yes, I suppose so," he spoke quietly now.  
Padme shifted herself to sit cross-legged facing him, "Are you going to tell me what's wrong or do I have to guess?"  
He couldn't help grinning, "I'd like to see you try."  
She watched him for a while, beginning to grin herself.  
"I cannot fathom it at all," she laughed. "You are like a deep lake sometimes."  
He began to laugh as well, "In what way?"  
"I can't see the bottom."  
Ben shook his head, "I'm not going to answer that."  
Her hand flew up to her mouth, another, more uncontrolled laugh, escaping her lips.  
"That is – nothing at all like what I meant!"  
Ben reached out and grabbed her round the waist, pulling her down to the ground laughing and tickling her neck so that she squealed for him to stop, flailing against him with her hands. At her bidding he did so, rolling onto his back and gasping for breath a little. Padme remained on her side, still laughing, watching his smile. At last he looked over at her.  
"Thanks."  
"For what?"  
"For helping."

That evening, when the fire was low once more and the stories told, Mada chased Shad and Jelek out of the room and up the stairs. Triff levered himself out of his chair and went to the door.  
"It's a clear night," he informed them, opening the door and looking upwards.  
"That's something," Ben said.  
"I'll hold the lantern for you down to the gate," Padme offered, as they both got up.  
"Well, if you don't mind," he smiled back.  
"Hang on," Triff held up a hand - then turned it to beckon to Ben. The two of them came over and looked where he pointed. Down in the valley, where the lights of the town were usually visible on a clear night they could see a deep red glow that filled the valley.  
"It's on fire," Padme murmured quietly.  
"You're staying with us tonight Ben," Triff said firmly, stepping back inside. "You can't go home. Mada!"  
His wife came to the top of the stairs, "What is it?"  
"We need to fix up a bed for Ben."  
She couldn't have seen the fires but she saw something in his face; she nodded.  
"Padme, come and help me get some bedding out."  
Padme gave Ben a look and hurried up the stairs after her.  
Ben turned to Triff, "Sir, I can't-"  
"You can't go home tonight," Triff said again. "We can only hope that it's all died down by morning and that it stays quiet after that. Sleep well."  
He turned and went upstairs as well. Ben grimaced; he could tell Triff was worried. Neither of them had expected the civil disturbances to reach this far into the countryside – now he was worried for his family. A few minutes later Mada came down and made up a bed for him by the last embers of the fire.

In the dead of night Padme crept downstairs for some water to find Ben sitting on the windowsill, his knees drawn up to his chest, looking out at the crimson glow in the valley.  
"Aren't you asleep?" she whispered, all her surprise evident in her voice.  
"Not tonight."  
Padme sat at the other end of the sill, "Why not?"  
"A nightmare; I get them sometimes."  
"So do I."  
He smiled at her, as if to say 'this is entirely different' and went back to watching the fires.  
"Is it going to get very much worse?" she asked quietly.  
"It all rather depends on the king now," he murmured. Then he glanced back at her, "Now do you see why I didn't want you to go up the pass alone?"  
She found herself nodding, "I won't go up there tomorrow."  
Ben was still watching her; when he next spoke his words caught in his throat a little.  
"I don't mean to be overbearing, or to tell you what you can and cannot do. It's just that – I would hate it if something were to happen to you."  
Padme reached out and took his hand, "I don't mind."  
It was only then that she seemed to become aware of the contact between them and took away her hand, "Will you sleep tonight?"  
He smiled at her, "Probably not." Then seeing her expression he added, "It's not a condition Padme – it only happens now and then. I can assure you I'll live."  
She could feel herself blushing and bid him a hasty goodnight, hurrying up the stairs to her room. For the next few hours she tried hard not to think about Ben's smile.

Ben went home the next morning and didn't come back to work that day. That night the fires were visible again from the house; Padme stayed at her bedroom window watching them, terrified of what would be left in the morning. At dawn she went out again to find Ben working once again in the field and her heart leapt.  
The civil disturbances continued for a week and then died down to a low rumble of disquiet across the planet. And at the end of autumn King Veruna announced that he would be holding elections for the people to choose his heir, which all agreed was a clever move to make him feel safe once again.


	4. Is Anyone Searching For Us?

**A.N.** Has been a bit of a while; I have to say, sometimes I hate trying to get the plot from A to B. Anyway, the plot moves on! Please review! Feedback is really nice to get and also helpful!

* * *

Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn always put on an air of casual acceptance when dealing with Kun Lago; the irritation it caused was always quite obvious and highly amusing. At the moment, however, he was pacing up and down his office and directing most of his anger at Governor Sio Bibble.  
"I don't know exactly how you persuaded the king to hold elections again-" he was saying.  
"Common sense probably," Qui-Gon muttered.  
"-but I hope you now understand what a terrible idea it was!"  
Bibble glanced over at Qui-Gon and sighed, "Lago, we had riots in every region on the planet for a month; the king's position is precarious enough as it is. By holding elections he will be safe for good."  
"With an heir? An heir the people will love more than him?" Lago's voice was rising in volume and pitch which Qui-Gon was trying not to laugh at. "Whoever they pick they won't wait to put him on the throne – you have just put the king's life in danger!"  
Bibble stared back calmly, "With the greatest respect Lago, my job is to do what is best for Naboo and the people who would otherwise be in danger themselves."  
Lago glared at them, "And you Master Jedi? What is _your_ job here?"  
Qui-Gon folded his arms, "That is, as yet, unclear."  
"What does that mean?"  
"I will do as I am bidden by the Council."  
Lago was almost trembling with fury, "What does that _mean_?"  
"I will not exceed my mandate."  
Lago swung round so that he was standing with his back to them, "Get out, both of you!"  
The two of them exchanged glances and left.

"You enjoy doing that don't you?" Bibble asked, once they were in the main hall.  
"It's just too easy," Qui-Gon admitted. "Is the king taking it as badly as his advisor is?"  
"No, he is convinced it's a good idea-"  
"Which it is."  
Bibble nodded, "Agreed, but considering his general mood it might not take much to change his mind."  
"Well then, you have your work cut out for you don't you?" Qui-Gon told him with a smile and turned to leave.  
"Lago makes a good point of course," Bibble said. "No offense but, why are you still here?"  
Qui-Gon paused for a moment, before turning back to look at him.  
"The Force guides me and wishes me to stay," he replied.

With the coming of the autumn Triff asked Ben to fetch supplies from Theed. He arrived at the farm just before dawn to fetch the speeder and found Padme waiting for him in the barn.  
"You're up early," he commented.  
"I'm coming with you," she stated.  
He frowned at her, "Have you asked Mada and Triff?"  
"Last night; they said it would be fine."  
"You're still not coming," Ben replied firmly. "I'm not taking the chance."  
"I thought you'd say that," she said with a grin, "which is why I borrowed the power cell from the speeder – it's not going to run without it."  
Ben rolled his eyes, "You _are_ joking!"  
"So I can come?"  
"Padme-"  
"You can't protect me from everything forever Ben," she interrupted him. "The disturbances have died down now the elections have been announced so it should be fine. I promise I won't do anything silly."  
Ben found himself smiling a little. "I'll hold you to that," he replied. "Now give me the power cell."  
They stopped at the same lodge again around midday and started off again after a short meal. The sun was setting over the plains when Ben stopped the speeder at the edge of a cliff.  
"Look over there."  
Padme followed his gaze; the cliff curved round for several miles cutting into the plains like the prow of a ship. Sitting on the very end of the prow were the twinkling lights of a city and falling in a golden cascade off its end was a waterfall, glinting in the last rays of the sun.  
It took her some moments to find words to fit the moment.  
"It's just – so beautiful!" She looked round at Ben in the seat next to her, "Thank you for showing me this."  
He smiled back at her, "I'm glad you like it. I should point out that I can't take credit for the illuminations."  
She leaned over, put her arms around his shoulders and hugged him, "Thanks anyway."

They found lodgings in a small boarding house near the edge of the city. As the landlady was about to show them their rooms Ben put a hand on Padme's arm.  
"I need to go out for something; I'll be back for dinner. You stay here okay?"  
She nodded, "Be careful out there."  
Ben pulled his collar up against the sudden wind. The weather was already turning cold. He made his way through the streets until he arrived at a small shop selling hardware. He made his way roud the back and knocked quietly on the door. He waited for a few minutes and then kicked a bucket standing against the wall. It took only a few seconds for the door to be opened a little.  
"I told you not to do that unless it was urgent," the gruff voice muttered.  
"I've got someone with me I need to keep an eye on – this is pretty much the only time I have."  
Batton opened the door and beckoned him in.  
"Do you want a drink?" he asked as they walked into the kitchen, gesturing to a bottle on the table.  
"Not really," Ben replied.  
"So what do you want?" Batton asked, taking a swig of the bottle himself.  
"I heard there was a representative from the Republic in town – arrived several months ago, is he still here?"  
Batton sat down at the table, "Jedi Master; Jinn something-or-other. He's still here all right – guest of the king."  
Ben nodded, "All right. He arrived at the start of the summer?"  
"Or late spring. Why do you want to know?"  
"Not important," Ben said, turning to go.  
"That's it? You woke me up for that?"  
"You weren't asleep," Ben replied, closing the door behind him. Once he was outside he covered his face with a hand, standing in the alley for a moment or two. Then he made his way back to the boarding house a single question pounding in his brain:  
_Has he been looking for me?_

Padme was sitting at a table in the bar waiting for him; when she glanced up and spotted him she smiled and waved. As he sat down he noticed she'd got him a glass of Jawa Juice.  
"Thanks," he said.  
She frowned at him, "Are you alright?"  
"I'm fine."  
"Unsuccessful trip I assume," she said.  
He sighed, "Sorry, I need some sleep I think."  
Padme shrugged, "Don't worry about it."  
"No, Padme I –" he stopped. "It's just that it's personal and – it's bugging me."  
"Can I help?"  
Ben smiled at her, "Not in any practical sense but I appreciate the offer."  
She glanced over his shoulder, "I'm sure that man has been staring at you since you came in."  
Ben gave a roving glance around the bar, catching sight of a man in his late sixties at a table by the door, "Are you sure he's not looking at you?"  
She frowned, "I think he's coming over."  
Ben felt a hand fall onto his shoulder.  
"Master Kenobi? Is that you?" The man was speaking quietly but Ben winced anyway. He turned to look at him more closely.  
"I think you may have the wrong person," he replied.  
"Master Kenobi, surely you recognise me? Governor Bibble?"  
"I'm not sure-"  
"I think you and your friend should join me in a private room where we can talk without being overheard," he said firmly.  
Ben forced himself to look at Padme's puzzled face; his face conveyed resignation.  
"Alright Governor."

Sio Bibble pulled out the chair for Padme to sit down on, earning him an even more puzzled look.  
"I hope you won't mind if I ask why you have been in hiding for so long Princess."  
"I'm sorry?"  
Bibble frowned, "I'm not sure I understand." He looked up at Ben, "Master Kenobi-"  
"Why do you keep calling him that?" Padme asked. She kept glancing at Ben, as if for an answer.  
He sighed, "It's my name Padme."  
She looked from one to another, "I really don't understand."  
"Padme, you are the last surviving heir of the old king," Bibble said. "Somehow you survived the uprising – Master Kenobi had something to do with that I suppose."  
"I don't remember…my memory is-"  
"It's alright Padme," Ben said. "Governor, the Princess suffered a serious blow to the head during her escape, she doesn't remember anything before three years ago."  
Bibble nodded, "I see. But you do realise what this means, don't you Princess?"  
Padme shook her head, "I'm sorry – I don't-"  
"You can stand in the election, as the true surviving heir; become queen, as you were always meant to be."  
"Governor," Ben put in, "I'm not sure-"  
"What's your real name?" Padme interrupted. She was looking straight at him now.  
"I'm sorry?" Bibble asked.  
"What's your real name?" she asked again.  
"Obi-Wan Kenobi," Ben said quietly.  
Padme stood up and walked to the door. "I'm going to sleep – goodnight," she said, her voice wavering slightly. She let the door slam shut behind her.  
Ben looked at Bibble, "I wouldn't expect her to agree to stand for election tonight Governor."  
"She really remembers nothing?"  
"Nothing about being a princess at any rate," Ben said.  
"You kept her safe all these years." Bibble shook his head, "Why did you hide her?"  
"The other elected heir was murdered right in front of me. I knew they'd be looking for her."  
"You should have brought her to me; I could have helped you both."  
Ben raised an eyebrow, "In the wake of a revolution everyone would have been choosing a side – half the government was resigning. Can you honestly look me in the eye and say that I could have trusted you with Padme's life?"  
Bibble sat down at the table, "Your master returned a few months ago."  
"I heard. Was he looking for me?"  
"He was under instructions from the Jedi Council; if he had other plans he never told me."  
Ben turned to the door, "I should check on Padme before I turn in."  
"Can I count on your help in persuading her to stand?"  
"That's up to her. Goodnight Governor."

Ben knocked on the door, "Padme?"  
There was no answer.  
"Padme we don't have to discuss anything I'm just checking that you're alright – I mean – not counting the many revelations you've had this evening."  
The silence continued. He opened the door quietly. Padme was not there, nor were her things. He hurried downstairs and found the bartender cleaning up the remaining glasses.  
"Have you seen the girl I came with?"  
"She left about ten minutes ago – she said to tell you she was taking the speeder." He looked up at him, "Do you need anything?"  
Ben felt his heart sinking, "I need to know where I can get transport."


	5. Sunset, Sunrise

**A.N.** First I just want to say thanks for the nice comments and great responses I've had to this story - they've been very encouraging so keep reviewing!

Quick note; I think now everyone in the story knows who he is I'm allowed to refer to him as Obi-Wan. I've also made a change since posting this - fairly minor but will be important later on.

With that said, I do like chapters like this - just a conversation with a very specific idea in mind but it really covers ground. Hope you enjoy! (Apologies for lack of action/events but it's a love story - we need the quiet moments.)

* * *

Obi-Wan Kenobi arrived at Shilana the next afternoon in a very slow and clapped out landspeeder. He almost ran up the hill to the farm and hammered on the door. Mada opened it, giving him a confused look.  
"Ben? What's the matter? Where's Padme?"  
"She's not home yet?" he asked.  
"No, I thought she was with you."  
Obi-Wan thought for a moment, "She definitely would have come here – there's nowhere else for her to go-"  
Suddenly he snapped his fingers and gave Mada an apologetic smile, "Actually, don't worry – I know exactly where she'll be."

She was silhouetted against the setting sun, the orange light glinting in the waves of her brown hair. For a moment or two Obi-Wan was almost afraid to approach her, feeling all of a sudden that he didn't have the right. Then he summoned his courage and sat down next her, hanging his feet over the ledge like hers.  
"You know, I almost didn't think of this place?" he said quietly. "Good place to hide I suppose."  
"I couldn't go home – not that it's home of course – not after…well, not now."  
Her voice was husky and he could tell she'd been crying; he had to resist the urge to put a comforting arm around her shoulders.  
"I trusted you," she said quietly. "I knew that my past was a mystery and I had a real family – but you made me believe that didn't matter and I trusted you. You could have told me at any time – any time over the last three years – but no, you left it to Governor Sio Bibble to tell me!"  
"Padme, please don't say you think that was how I planned for you to find out."  
"I don't know."  
"Well then, before we go any further with this, please believe me when I say that I am sorry. I never wanted you to find out like this and I would never have wanted to hurt you."  
Silence fell between them again; the sun sank lower, the orange light turning to crimson and then to a pale pink tinged with violet-blue.  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
Obi-Wan sighed, "Honestly because I didn't know what I was doing."  
"I don't understand."  
He decided now was a good time to look straight at her.  
"My master and I were assigned to protect you and Vak Numo, the only other person in the line of succession. It turned out Veruna was more subtle than we thought – the uprising came out of nowhere and we weren't prepared for it. I managed to get you out through one of the secret passages that led out past the waterfalls – Vak wasn't so lucky. Veruna killed him right in front of me - I saw him from the upper gallery. I couldn't find my master and by the time I found you again you'd taken a blow to the head. Once you'd woken up and I found you couldn't remember anything everyone else had consolidated their positions of power and they all assumed that I was dead, along with you."  
She was looking back at him now, her face unreadable but through the Force he could sense her sympathy for him returning.  
"I had only one plan at that point – get out of Theed and get you somewhere safe. I assumed that Veruna would now be in a permanent state of paranoia and he'd be searching for you before too long. So I took you out of the city and found the Altars.  
And after that, I have to confess, I had no plan. I suppose I was hoping Qui-Gon would be looking for me despite everything – he'd find us and he'd know what to do. Then three years later I still had no plan. The thing is I couldn't tell what was the right thing to do; should I be trying to return you to your rightful place or would you be better off starting your life again? Bibble recognising you came out of nowhere. Why didn't I tell you? The short answer is, I'm a terrible excuse for a Jedi."  
"You really are."  
"Thanks."  
"It didn't cross your mind that it might be best for you to tell me the truth and let me decide what to do with my life for myself?" Her anger had returned, confusing her emotions entirely.  
"I made a mistake, I know that."  
She looked away from him into the valley, "Yes, you did."  
"I wouldn't flatter yourself though – it's not the first or, by any means, the worst mistake I've made. Bear in mind I've managed make my master think I'm dead all this time. I admit, all I was thinking about was your safety and that has blinkered my thinking a bit but this hasn't been easy for me. Do you think I don't feel bad about lying to you? You don't think I wanted to say something long ago? Almost all I know is the Order and they've only just started to trust me again! I've been trying to put my life back together after really screwing it up on Melida/Daan and then another padawan dies in front of me – every time you offered comfort, every time you held out a hand to me do you think I didn't want to take it?"  
He realised he had raised his voice and looked away from her, putting his head in his hands for a second before balancing his chin on his open palm.  
"I screwed up; but bear in mind that I hurt myself as much as I hurt you. I've been utterly alone for three years."  
Padme made no reply. She moved closer on the ledge and rested her head on his shoulder, putting her arm around his waist. Obi-Wan could sense her emotions and he sensed, among the turmoil of a girl who had just had everything she thought she knew turned upside-down and all direction in her life taken away, the bright spark of forgiveness. He put his arm around her shoulders and rested his cheek against her hair, closing his eyes as the sun disappeared beneath the horizon.

He woke with the sunrise, sitting up to find he was lying on the ledge; Padme already awake, sitting with her knees drawn up to her chest.  
"I've been thinking," she said, almost as if neither of them had ever been asleep, "I've decided what I'm going to do."  
Obi-Wan didn't know exactly what to say to that, so he said nothing. After a few minutes Padme got to her feet.  
"Mada should be getting breakfast ready soon; we should probably go."  
He nodded and got to his feet.  
"Obi-Wan?"  
It was the use of his name that really stopped him in his tracks. She'd never addressed him with it before and he found himself arrested by the musicality of her voice as she said it.  
"I want to thank you, for protecting me – and for staying."  
And she smiled.  
Obi-Wan gave a small bow, relief at the security of their friendship being only one of the emotions that rose in his voice when he spoke.  
"Don't worry about it, Princess."  
In a playful way she slapped him on the arm, "Don't push it – I only made up my mind ten minutes ago!"  
They started down the path. A minute or so later Padme asked, "Why is it only now I realise how hungry I am?"  
Obi-Wan couldn't have described, if he tried, how good it felt to laugh with her.


	6. Light at the End of Winter

Obi-Wan let Padme go inside alone and talk to her family; he waited in the barn. There was a sharp snap in the air, winter was coming. There hadn't yet been a frost but it was on its way and autumn was, to all intents and purposes, over. He watched the house for a while, half expecting Padme to appear again. After some time, when no one appeared, he sat down against the door frame and dozed off in the morning sun.  
He woke to the sound of someone speaking his name – a particularly melodius voice. He opened his eyes to see Padme's face, half smiling at him.  
"Are you sleepy?" she asked teasingly.  
"Apparently spending all night lying on a ledge of rock is not conducive to being fully awake," Obi-Wan pointed out. He gave her a weak smile, "How do we stand?"  
"Mada cried," she said, sitting next to him and now she sounded tired. "I think I could have put it better."  
"There's got to be limits to how many ways you can put it," he pointed out.  
"Probably."  
"So you've made your decision?"  
"All of a sudden I'm not sure."  
Obi-Wan put an arm round her shoulder, "Whatever you do, don't decide on anything you're not sure about – especially something like this."  
"I just – having told them-"  
She turned her head to look at him, "Do you think Governor Bibble would be very upset if I didn't go back to Theed until after the winter?"  
"You want to think more about it?"  
"For as long as I can remember, this has been my home, my life, my family. I don't know – being faced with it, suddenly it's not so easy to let go. Now that we're allowed to talk about you, do you have a home?"  
He leant his forehead against hers, thinking of the Jedi Temple on Coruscant, "I do."  
"Do you ever think miss it?"  
Obi-Wan had to consider the answer he wanted to give; in the end he compromised, "Often enough."  
"Then you understand why I want time to think."  
"I'll get word to Bibble that he'll have an answer after the winter."  
Neither of them moved for a while, sitting there, leaning against each other and feeling each other's breath on their faces. At last Obi-Wan took his arm away and got to his feet, holding out a hand to her. She took it and held it as they walked back towards the house together.  
"Obi-Wan," she said suddenly, "what will you do after the winter?"  
"It rather depends on what you do," he replied. "It depends on whether I need to continue to keep an eye on you."  
She chuckled, "So you're staying for a while at least?"  
He was suddenly aware that he was still holding her hand and dropped it, though he continued to smile, "A while, I promise."

That evening, as Padme and Mada, helped and partially hindered by Shad and Jelek, who pestered Padme about her past and her future plans until Mada chased them upstairs with a ladle, Triff sat with Obi-Wan by the fire. At first he sat in silence, watching his wife and adopted daughter; eventually he spoke.  
"There was a time, years ago, when you began to thank me for what you called my 'kindnesses' to you but I wouldn't let you; now I know that it was because it is you who has bestowed a kindness on us. We owe you a lot for looking after Padme – I would have thought you'd go back to the Order on Coruscant. Whatever happens next, I'm eternally grateful for bringing her into our lives; Mada would want me to say it for her as well."  
Obi-Wan looked at his feet, unable to look at Triff. The man's voice betrayed deeper emotion than he'd heard before and he could not stop himself the uncertainty over his decisions returning.  
"I'm glad that you're happy," he said quietly. "I'm only sorry that – well, I'm sorry it couldn't last."  
He looked up to see Padme smiling at him. He found himself grinning back.  
Triff glanced round at him, then followed his gaze, "She's promised me that she won't forget us. Since she can't remember her own family I suppose we're safe." Then he looked back at Obi-Wan, "I may be being paranoid but could anyone else have recognised her in Theed?"  
Obi-Wan became serious again, "It's possible – and paranoid it may be but not unduly so."  
"So she's still in danger?"  
"Depending on who Governor Bibble has already told – very likely."  
Triff nodded, "If you don't mind the suggestion Obi-Wan, I think you should stay with us on the farm over the winter. I'm sorry to ask this of you but-"  
"If you don't mind having me here for several months," Obi-Wan replied, "I think that would be best."  
"Since I'm asking a favour of you, giving you lodging is the least we can do." Triff got to his feet, "Mada, we'll need somewhere for Obi-Wan to stay."  
Padme caught Obi-Wan's eye again and grinned at him.  
"Does that mean he'll tell us a story?" Shad asked, his face appearing at the top of the stairs with his brother's.  
"Bed! Both of you!" Mada snapped at them. The two heads disappeared and she gave Obi-Wan an apologetic smile, "I warn you, they won't leave you alone all winter."  
"I promise you I am aware of what I'm getting into," Obi-Wan assured her.

That night Padme found it hard to get to sleep. The events of the past few days were still whirring through her brain and it was difficult to stop thinking about them. at last, with the thought of the winter still to pass before she had to make a decision and the thought of Obi-Wan downstairs, making her feel safe, she slipped away into sleep.

Months passed; the weather turned cold and then slightly warmer. One morning Obi-Wan was working in the barn, hearing the rain on the roof, when Padme stumbled in, shaking her soaked hair.  
Obi-Wan pointed out of the barn with a hint of mirth in his face, "It's raining."  
"It is," she retorted in a dry tone, wringing the water off her hands.  
Obi-Wan took an old rug off the bench and put it around her shoulders and they sat down together, looking out at the rain.  
"Rain instead of snow – that's a start," he said after a while.  
"Yes, it shouldn't be long now – it's been a cold winter." She looked round at him, "You haven't asked me about it you know? About what's coming."  
He shrugged, "I've made too many decisions for you already – this one's yours."  
"Even though it might affect what happens to you?"  
"It's not about me."  
"I think it is." She looked so earnest now, as if willing him to see into her soul, "To me, it is."  
He was aware how close there were now, he was all too aware. But his mind had given up control for a while and so his hand rose up to clasp her face and bring it towards him, so that his lips closed over hers in a kiss. Her arms snaked around his shoulders, dislodging the blanket; his other hand clutched at her hair, his fingers intertwining in the damp, brown curls. All the while he pulled her body even closer to his own until they were pressed together, their mouths locked in a kiss that melted the world away.  
The drumming on the roof lessened, slowly bringing the moment to it's inevitable end. As they loosened the embrace Padme's head fell onto his chest, and they stayed there for some time, as the rain ceased and the colour came back into the world outside. Eventually she slipped out of his arms and stood up.  
"I should go and see if Mada wants any help."  
Her speech was almost dreamlike and, as she hurried out of the barn and towards the house, she didn't once look back. Obi-Wan was left sitting on the bench, watching the sun cast shadows across the farmyard.

* * *

**A.N.** Well I was thinking of putting that last scene (or something like it) later in the story but I thought it would be a better idea to move the relationship up a notch now. I know it looks rather sporadic but I think it's better if it comes out of nowhere, especially for the characters (and frankly, if I haven't made it clear by now that there's attraction then I've been doing this wrong!) Next chapter will be up as soon as I can (less work at the moment so I should be able to get onto it). As always, please review - let me know what you think - and thanks for the continued support!


	7. Secrets and Family

**A.N.** This is, in essence, another A-B chapter but it turned out a little better than I hoped. The pacing may be an issue but it'll slow down in the next chapter. As always, enjoy and review! As long as the language is clean I appreciate criticism - it's how I improve my writing! My thanks to everyone who has already reviewed, it was great to have support!

* * *

Obi-Wan worked until the rain had stopped; by then the lunch was prepared and the family was already seated at the table. He made his apologies and sat down, not catching Padme's eye. The two boys were chatting animatedly with their father but the two women were silent, Mada glancing now and again at her adopted daughter and their guest. Obi-Wan couldn't catch her eye either. After lunch he went back to work and at the end of the day he took his cloak and went back to his old rooms in the town. Though the rest of the family asked him questions and tried to make him stay, Padme said nothing. Somehow they both knew what the other was thinking. As a result, it came as no surprise when Padme made her final decision three days later.  
She took him up the hill to the ledge which looked out over the valley and there they sat together in silence. Eventually she spoke:  
"I'm going to Theed to meet with Governor Bibble; I'm going to stand in the election."  
Obi-Wan nodded.  
"You haven't got anything to say?"  
"I wasn't really expecting anything else."  
Padme looked down across the valley, "You aren't going to try and talk me out of it I suppose?"  
"It's your choice not mine."  
She didn't turn her head, "Obi-Wan, you do realise that, if we were to want it, this would be our last chance…to change our minds, I mean."  
He looked at her then, "You mean, if we wanted to be together; if we wanted to find another life for ourselves."  
Padme closed her eyes, "There won't be any going back after this – you're still not going to talk me out of it?"  
Obi-Wan took a breath; he could feel the Force swirling around him, as if to make it clear that now was a critical moment in his life. One choice would determine the course of his future, and hers.  
"I think – I would try, if I believed that it was _all_ that I wanted – that there were no other claims on me. But I don't think it is and what's more I don't believe it's the only thing you want either. Perhaps if it had come when we were older, or if we'd admitted it sooner…"  
He trailed off, looking at her face, watching her avoid his gaze.  
"Will you let me accompany you to Theed, and keep an eye on you?"  
Padme put her hand over his and gave him a small smile, "I'd miss you if you didn't."  
The strange thing was that the contact between them reminded Obi-Wan of the now impossible barrier that he had raised between them.

They left for the capital two weeks later, when the weather was warmer and there was no longer a mist in the early dawn. On arriving in Theed they went straight to Governor Bibble's house; although he had been held up at the palace Obi-Wan had sent word ahead so the servant had rooms ready for them.  
The next morning, when Obi-Wan came down from his room Bibble was sitting at the breakfast table, halfway through his breakfast.  
"Do politicians ever sleep?"  
Bibble chuckled, "I think we go into stasis rather than sleep. As soon as I wake up I'm fully awake attending to the first problem of the day."  
"And what's the first problem of today?" Obi-Wan asked, sitting down opposite him.  
"How to best introduce our princess to the public," Bibble replied. "She will have to make her pledge to them of course but should we do that straight off or not? That's the question."  
"Did you find the address I asked you to?"  
Bibble nodded and slid a datacard across the table, "I'm sure it's the right one. It wasn't hard to find either. Are you going to tell her today?"  
Obi-Wan considered for a moment.  
"It wouldn't be right for her to make her first public appearance without seeing them first. How long can we wait before that?"  
"Not very long," Bibble pointed out. "The longer we wait the more risk we run of her presence being found out. There are men in the palace who would be quite willing to remove her by any means. Once she's made her intention to stand public she is in the public eye and is safer – not completely but they will have less opportunity to harm her – once the people know she's here. By giving her anonymity you've kept her safe for three years but now she's in Theed the people's ignorance makes it dangerous for her. Once they know about her, their knowledge protects her."  
Obi-Wan's gaze wandered towards the open window, "Then I suppose it must be today."  
Bibble nodded, "I think it would be best. I've told them to expect you." He looked up and smiled, "And here is our princess! You are very welcome in my house, your highness!"  
Padme caught Obi-Wan's eye and smiled, "Everyone is so formal today! Good morning Governor; I'm very grateful for your hospitality and the preparations you have made."  
Bibble gestured to a chair, "We have a lot to discuss about our first move your highness; unless you have any objections I have made arrangements for a public address this afternoon, where you will publicly state your identity and your intention to stand for election. However, I think Obi-Wan has something else in mind for the morning so, as I have to leave for the palace now, I will see you here this afternoon – if that is agreeable to you?"  
Padme glanced at Obi-Wan, "We still have time before the closing date; is there anything to be gained by hurrying?"  
Bibble leaned forward, placing his hands on the table, "Your highness, there are not only concerns for your safety if we delay but I believe the longer the people have to get to know you, the better, especially given that they have had three years to forget what you are like."  
"Even if I don't remember what I was like? Obi-Wan?"  
Obi-Wan sighed, "My concern is your safety Padme and it is for that reason that I agree with Governor Bibble. As to what you were like three years ago – well, there's something we can do about that."  
Padme looked back at Bibble, "Then I think you're right."  
Bibble nodded, "Then, until this afternoon."

"Where are we going?" Padme asked, glancing around from under her hood as they walked through the streets.  
"If you hang on for a few minutes I'll explain," Obi-Wan promised, not able to stop himself from grinning.  
They turned into a side-street and stopped in front of a house that was set back from the street behind flowering trees. Obi-Wan climbed the steps and knocked at the door; when it opened, it was to reveal a young woman who strongly resembled Padme.  
"Sola Naberrie? My name is Obi-Wan Kenobi and I believe Governor Bibble told you we were coming?"  
The woman nodded, looking between him and Padme. Almost dreamily she beckoned them inside.  
Inside the house an older man and woman sat at a table; both looked up in anticipation when the door opened. The woman called Sola went to stand by the man, placing her hands on his shoulders.  
Obi-Wan cleared his throat, feeling decidedly awkward.  
"Padme? Padme Naberrie; this is your family."  
In the silence, at first, no one moved. Then Padme's mother got to her feet and crossed the room to put her arms around her daughter. Slowly Padme began to cry, joined by her sister, as her father attempted to embrace his wife and child at the same time. Sola turned her own, tear-soaked face on Obi-Wan and mouthed 'thank you'. He managed to return a smile and quietly left the room. He left the house and sat on the front steps, tilting his head back and letting the early spring sun shine on his face, feeling that, for the first time in three years, he'd done exactly the right thing.

"I really didn't expect it to take so long," Padme apologised for the tenth time.  
"Considering you just met your family I think it's fine," Obi-Wan replied.  
"You were sitting on the steps for at least an hour and a half!"  
"Jedi techniques of meditation – you really don't need to apologise." He glanced round at her, "So how's the memories?"  
She smiled, "I thought you might have a reason for setting this up."  
"I thought it was at the very least an act of courtesy that your family get to know you're alive before the rest of the planet." He caught her expression, "Okay I thought it might spark some recollection. At the very least they might be interested in telling you things."  
"I have a better idea of why I wanted to get into politics in the first place," Padme said with a shrug.  
They reached the door of Bibble's house when Obi-Wan paused, "There's something wrong."  
"What is it?"  
Obi-Wan glanced round at her, "I'm not sure – but Bibble's back."  
The Governor was waiting for them in the hall, "The address this afternoon has to be cancelled."  
"Why?"  
"The three of us are wanted at the palace."  
Obi-Wan and Padme exchanged glances.  
"What do they know?" Obi-Wan asked.  
"They asked for the three of us," Bibble replied. "My bet is they know everything. Lago's spy network is better than I thought."  
"And yet we are all still alive," Padme muttered.  
Bibble raised his eyebrow a little her comment but he merely nodded. "I'm sorry, I underestimated him. I think we know who the main opposition is now."  
"Do we have to go to the palace?" Padme asked. "We are going to have to cancel the address?"  
"If we do we'll lose the one chance we have to let people know we're here before Veruna caps the whole thing" Obi-Wan pointed out.  
"We got elections again, that's exactly the only step towards our original democratic monarchy that Veruna is going to make in his entire lifetime," Bibble said.  
"He can't actually stop us from running can he?" Padme asked.  
"You were part of the original line of succession – it's hard to say at this point but that has the potential to be seen as a threat and there's a slippery slope we don't want to get onto."  
Padme nodded slowly, "Then I suppose we're going to the palace."  
"And we're political now," Obi-Wan grinned.


	8. The Dark Throne

**A.N.** These are coming in quick succession I know but (probably after the next chapter) there will be a long gap while I figure out the next bit of the story - yep, I'm so disorganised that I am writing this one bit at a time - that may explain a lot, I don't know.

Anyway, less A-B in this chapter. Loads of talking (and the longest chapter I have ever written!); I love writing dialogue so this was a great chapter to do. Hopefully it's as interesting to read! I wanted to introduce Veruna as a character because he's going to be interesting in this story (hopefully); I also felt we had to give Padme a turning point of sorts - one where she starts being a politician instead of a farm girl. (apologies for that section - while I think it's good I admit to knowing very little about Naboo economy or economy in general so all that is pretty much made-up. The sentiment is the important thing but I felt I had to give her some issues to actually care about instead of talking in vague terms too much). And, of course, what many people have been waiting for; the reunion between Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan! Hopefully it works.

One more thing; I realise that there hasn't been a lot of quiet moments for our two romantic leads lately (or a lot of interaction come to that...) My excuse is a) that I'm writing this bit by bit so this section has turned out more political than others and b) in terms of the story they've probably been very careful around each other lately. The good news is the next section will probably throw up many more oppurtunities to further the romance so thanks for your patience and just hang on in there!

* * *

Governor Bibble began pacing the minute they were left alone in an anteroom and continued to do so until a bald man in rich green robes opened the door.  
"Governor Bibble, it was good of you to bring your friends."  
"An invitation to the palace is not something you refuse Lago," Bibble replied calmly. "Is the king going to see us at all today?"  
Lago looked from him, to Padme, finally letting his eyes rest on Obi-Wan.  
"The king would like to see you, Master Jedi."  
Obi-Wan looked at the others, "Really?"  
"Yes," Lago said, levelly, "though goodness knows why. I believe he saw your party entering the building."  
Obi-Wan got to his feet, "Alright. Bear in mind that I can sense if anything happens to these two in this room so I really hope they're here when I get back."  
"I resent the implication Master Jedi," Lago replied in an arched fashion.  
Obi-Wan grinned, "I should point out that, as of three years ago, probably don't represent the Jedi Order – so I can say what I like."  
He could feel the advisor's glare on the back of his head, following him into the throne room.

The throne room was almost entirely dark, the tall windows covered by black drapes. As the door shut behind him Obi-Wan found himself standing in the only patch of light that came from the open door to the balcony, letting a light breeze waft through the room. The deeper shadows clustered around the throne where a huddled figure was barely visible. For a long moment Obi-Wan stood there in silence until, at last, the figure stirred; he stirred so slightly it was as if he had been moved simply by the breeze.  
"What is your name boy?" The voice was strange and husky, a low creak of a voice that crept across the room towards him.  
He took a breath before answering, "Obi-Wan Kenobi, you majesty."  
"Yes," murmured the voice, "yes, I remember you." He spoke slowly, each word creeping out of his throat like a slow trickle of water, "They all thought you dead – but we knew better, didn't we, you and I? You kept her safe, for three years; that impresses me."  
He leant forward on his throne, throwing his face into the light. The shadows no longer hid the lines of age on his face, his unreadable face.  
"I wonder, what you must think of me – you saw me didn't you? You saw me kill Numo didn't you?" He pointed with one finger into the dark, "That night you stood just over there, while I killed him. I remember you, you see."  
He was watching Obi-Wan very closely, "There has been only one thing I've wanted to ask you; why didn't you save him?"  
Obi-Wan looked down, "I couldn't have saved him – I'm not that fast and you were both too far away."  
Veruna didn't move, "No, that's not what I meant. Why didn't you _try_ to save him?"  
He felt his throat tighten, "Because I didn't really believe you would do it until you had."  
The king sat back on his throne, "Neither did I; there are some nights I still don't believe I did."  
He drew in a haggard breath, "There are days – too many days – when I wish I hadn't."  
Obi-Wan took a breath before speaking, "Your majesty, is there a reason you asked to see me?"  
"I wanted to look at you again – to look into your face, little padawan, is to see again that night of three years past and after so long trying not to remember that long night that brings a certain kind of pain."  
"And was there a reason you wanted to see the princess?"  
"Perhaps for the same reason. Perhaps to see if she is ready for government – perhaps to see if I like her." He smiled an unreadable smile, "Perhaps I wished to worry Lago."  
He waved his hand in an almost invisible gesture, "Tell your princess that I will see her now. Alone."  
"I can't allow that your majesty," Obi-Wan replied instantly.  
Veruna chuckled, "You flatter me by assuming me young enough to harm her. Your wish to protect her is admirable but I will see her alone. Leave me and send her in."  
Obi-Wan turned and left the room. The king sat still in the dark, breathing slowly, staring at the door until it opened once more, this time to reveal a young girl that he recognised. He could tell she was nervous.  
"Come forward child," he said, beckoning to her. "Come forward – I wish to see your face while we talk."  
She took a few steps forward, then halted as her courage failed. He chuckled quietly.  
"You fear that I will try to silence you – to stop you standing in the election. Well, that is certainly what Lago hopes I will do I should think. However, when one has killed one child, one shies away from the killing of another. But listen; while I have no problem with Obi-Wan Kenobi bringing out a ghost from the past for me to publicly apologise by signing her off as my successor, you should not expect to be allowed to stand in this election simply because you were elected in the past."  
He stared straight into her eyes, "I want you to tell me why you are running. What do you believe in? Prove to me that you are not simply a cheap shot by those people who are still angry with me for my blood-soaked revolution."  
Padme closed her eyes, feeling uncomfortable under his gaze. She took a breath and, thinking back to the morning she had spent with her family, found herself suddenly very calm.  
"My family were farmers, they moved to the capital when I started campaigning. They own a farm near the equator to the south. The villages down there have a serious employment problem; my father wanted offer jobs on our farm – it's a large farm there's plenty of work there. But we weren't allowed to hire them because hired help isn't allowed to be paid minimum wage – that job doesn't qualify. It's hard work but in terms of salary it's unappreciated and so they can't find work where there's work just waiting for them; that's a Republic mandate that fixes the minimum wage across the galaxy. That was why I started a career in politics."  
She allowed herself to look up, "That's why I started campaigning. I think that the farmers should be able to employ workers – it shouldn't be a closed system. I think the senator should have more instruction from the government – if we're in the Republic we should take an interest in the issues discussed in the senate that we have a stake in and-"  
She broke off, her eyes suddenly downcast once more, "Sorry, I'm just – I think it's all coming back to me. I didn't really think very much before coming here. Truth be told, I decided to run because I was afraid of something – and then afterwards it seemed I couldn't change my mind. I had thought of public office before now but…"  
She looked up, realising that he was still listening to her, "I'm remembering things - things that I used to think; I've been remembering things all morning. I suppose – I suppose that I'm surprised I still agree with myself."  
Veruna was still watching her. His expression hadn't changed. Then he laughed.  
"So your memory is coming back. I wonder how much you saw on the night of the revolution."  
Before she could answer He nodded once in dismissal, "You can go. Tell Lago that I want to see him. You can also tell Bibble that, as long as his crowd is still in the square, you have my permission to speak to them."  
Padme opened her mouth but no sound came out. She turned to the door but looked back to see the king sitting very still and still looking straight at her. Even in the little light that there was his eyes remained flat and dead. She had no memory of the revolution but she could imagine being very afraid of this man.

Once Padme went into the throne room Bibble started pacing again. Obi-Wan couldn't help smiling.  
"Is this how politicians get their exercise?"  
Bibble stopped and sat down on the chair next to his, "That, and walking between offices."  
He glanced towards the door, "What do you think he's saying to her?"  
Obi-Wan shook his head, "I really don't know. I have to say that man is impossible to read. I honestly don't know what-"  
"He's a paranoid usurper of power of a three-year rule – and while that comment used to be entirely taboo, he'd be the first to admit he can't keep on locking people up for speaking the truth."  
Bibble's head turned; Obi-Wan's did not but he was the one who responded.  
"You realise that if he locks up a Jedi, sent by the Senate, he runs the risk of seeming to declare war on the entire Republic."  
Qui-Gon Jinn chuckled, "If I had a credit for every time I risked starting that…"  
He glanced at Bibble, "Governor, do you mind if I borrow Obi-Wan for a moment?"  
Bibble nodded; Qui-Gon walked out onto the veranda.  
The governor looked round at Obi-Wan, "Aren't you going?"  
"I was working up the courage," he replied, before getting to his feet and following his master.  
The door of the throne room opened and Padme almost ran out. Bibble sprang up.  
"What did he say?"  
"We have permission to make the speech – I'm allowed to run. What time did you schedule the address? You didn't cancel it did you?" Her speech was rushed but the nerves were gone; a hint of confidence drove her voice now.  
"It should start in an hour," Bibble assured her, a smile spreading across his face.  
"Excellent!" Padme said. "Where's Obi-Wan?"  
"Outside with Master Qui-Gon Jinn."  
She frowned, "Isn't that his former Jedi master?"  
Bibble nodded.  
Padme took his arm, "We shouldn't interrupt him then. Let's you and I start this campaign running and we'll catch up with him later."

Qui-Gon leant on the balustrade and looked over the palace courtyard, "I have to admit, I had thought I'd be the first to know you were alive."  
Obi-Wan took a breath, his now, almost customary feeling of guilt, rising in his throat again. "I'm sorry Master."  
"No, it's not your fault," Qui-Gon replied. "I didn't mean that; you had other concerns. I just thought that, since you have been alive for three years longer than anyone thought, I would have sensed from the off that you hadn't died. So really I'm ticked off at myself and my, sudden unexplained lack of connection to the Force."  
"I didn't handle this very well," Obi-Wan pointed out, not quite knowing how to directly respond to such a statement.  
"You kept the princess-elect safe from Lago and Veruna's spies and potential assassins for all of three years without the slightest hint that either of you were still alive; I'd say you handled this perfectly."  
"I wished that I had had an opportunity to contact you," Obi-Wan continued. "Truth be told I think I had several opportunities but I missed them. I honestly had no plan, no strategy, no idea what I was doing. As such, the entire day has been spent undoing three years of separation from everything she's now trying to connect with. This is the first time I have tried to handle anything even vaguely like this since Melida/Daan and I'm just thanking the Force and providence that it seems to be going even slightly better than that without the guidance I really needed."  
Qui-Gon stood up and put a hand on his shoulder, "I think you need to give yourself more credit."  
He smiled suddenly, "So, what did you make of the king?"  
Obi-Wan had, a long time ago, become used to his master's habit of, not just changing the conversation, but abandoning the previous topic completely; while it could be annoying at times, in this instance he was almost glad of it.  
"You heard me, I have no idea. He's politically astute and sharp as a vibroblade but I'm not sure to what extent his guilt is ruling his head at this point."  
"He feels guilt? Well that's something." He caught his padawan's expression and chuckled, "It doesn't surprise me. The fact he agreed to Bibble's suggestion of elections again suggests that he's ready to consider the realities of the situation."  
"Bibble's suggestion?"  
"Indeed. That man is probably the best politician that you could have at your side at this stage. On the other hand, you've picked yourself a pretty good candidate to run with."  
"Explain to me the realities of the situation."  
"Tyrants have to fight tooth and nail to maintain the support of those they hoped to represent – or make people believe that they did. The people of Naboo have a deeply ingrained appreciation of their right to democracy. They were just waiting for him to prove to them that he cared about them – that all that blood was for them. When he didn't, he found they hadn't had the time to forget what it was like before. The only reason Naboo is not tearing itself apart right now is that he knows that he has to give them something."  
He gave Obi-Wan a look, "While giving them back their elected princess could well please them, he is running a huge risk to himself, I hope you know that. It could well be an easier fight than anyone else is going to have but it's going to be difficult because you are going to end up not only protecting her, but protecting Veruna too. You should get yourself ready for that."  
"Remind me how I have not screwed this up," Obi-Wan muttered. "Where are you planning to be through all this?"  
"The Council will need a report and I'll be glad to tell them you're alive. I should think I'll be asked to stay here to oversee the election and the general situation as it develops. You may notice that I am assuming you intend to stay on the princess' campaign."  
"If the Council will let me."  
"After three years of absence I think they can cope with another few months. I'm going to suggest that we consider you still absent from the Order until the campaign is over."  
"I'll still have tried to put a political leader in power – isn't that rather against what we do?"  
Qui-Gon grinned, "I'm sure I can bring up a several other examples of Jedi who've become similarly involved with planetary politics."  
"How many of them were you?" Obi-Wan joked.  
Qui-Gon watched him for a few moments.  
"If I tell you that I'm proud of the way you've handled this – of what you've achieved over the last three years, much less the last few hours – will you forgive me for giving up on you?"  
"If you'll forgive me for not getting in contact with you, causing you needless emotional stress and probably a lot of trouble with the Council when you see them?"  
Qui-Gon put his hand on his shoulder again but this time he gave it a squeeze, "I'm just glad you're alive."


	9. Commencement

Kun Lago stared at his monarch and attempted to control his temper; unfortunately it was a skill that only really manifested itself now and again and rarely with Veruna over the last few months.  
"You let her speak? Your majesty, you let her run?"  
Veruna got to his feet very slowly, "You are picking the wrong time to try and talk me out of it Lago, she'll be speaking in less than ten minutes."  
"I could take the holding of elections; I opposed it but I suppose Bibble had some good points-"  
"You object to Bibble's reasons for proposing the idea," Veruna interrupted.  
"-but allowing the original heir that you usurped to stand in the first election you hold – one you are holding at gunpoint I might point out – is something I cannot support and should tell you that you are running a serious risk to your life as well as your career!"  
"I am aware of this Lago; my route to power wasn't exactly conventional but I was trained in politics and I don't make a decision without knowing what I'm getting myself into."  
Lago shook his head, "And it crossed your mind, I suppose, that if you confirm Padme Naberrie every supporter of hers will be considering whether they want to _wait_ for her to be crowned after your death and if you don't the entire planet is going to want to know _why_ and no answer you can give will be acceptable for them!"  
Veruna was smiling, for some inexplicable reason.  
"Lago, we had a good run but I think I have to start recognising the presence of the people in this democracy. I _don't_ think I can stop a promising your politician from standing in the election and, in this particular case, I don't think I want to."  
"She convinced you?"  
"Why I asked to see her. If the world seems convinced I should care about the future I think I should take an interest in the candidates. So far there are only two; one old man who knows his way around the block and hopes to run it and a mere child who has ideals reality hasn't squashed yet. Although the application period isn't over yet I think that's all we're likely to get. Perhaps I should have someone to confirm that I believe in."  
He waved his hand in dismissal. Lago turned to go but stopped at the door.  
"Are you willing to throw out everything you've done over the past three years?"  
He heard Veruna's sigh.  
"If I still had pride in my past actions I don't think any of this would be happening. Keep an eye on any further applications won't you? We don't want any more surprises on the ballot, I'm an old man."

Obi-Wan had to fight his way through the crowds to the back of the podium to find Padme coming down the steps to join Bibble.  
"I'm sorry I missed it."  
"I didn't want to interrupt you," Padme said smiling.  
"How did it go?"  
"Can't you hear them?" Bibble asked with a surprised laugh. "As a starting speech it was perfect! We are definitely in the game now."  
Obi-Wan took Padme's arm, "Good job then."  
"So are you going to stick around to help me out?"  
"Wouldn't miss it for the world," he assured her.  
"And the Jedi?"  
"They'll cope. This is more important right now."  
She laughed, "Really?"  
"I think I should finish what I start and I want to make sure I leave you somewhere where I'm not going to be worrying about you for the rest of my life."  
"Are you ever going to stop worrying about me?"  
He laughed, "Taking on a campaign to get yourself elected queen of Naboo was not the way to make me stop."  
"I'm glad that plan worked then," she said quietly, her smile not wavering.  
Bibble tapped her on the shoulder, "They're calling for you back on the podium."  
Padme looked between them, "Again?"  
"There have only been two candidates announce that they're running in this election and neither of them has had such a concrete idea of what they believe in or what they want to achieve. They like you."  
Padme took a deep breath, "Okay – I suppose I asked for this."  
She turned and climbed the steps again. Obi-Wan watched her go.  
"Oh, and I didn't want to go back to Coruscant and leave you just yet," he murmured.

* * *

**A.N.** That might be it for a while. The ball is rolling! Hope you enjoy; please read and review and thanks to everyone for reading and sticking with the story!


	10. Starlight By Moonlight

**A.N.** Long gap between updates and, oddly enough, a long chapter! Enjoy and leave comments!

Btw this chapter was very kindly beta'd by ArianaKristine for which I am very grateful!

* * *

The stars glittered dimly in the night sky, fading against the glare of the lights of Theed. Padme let her eyes linger on the heavens as she leaned against the balustrade of the walkway. It seemed strange to be looking at something so vast that made her seem so small at a time in her life when she was meant to appear to everyone as larger than life. Even so, since her campaign had officially started five days ago, she had remained fairly relaxed. Wherever she had gone and whoever she visited, she had been met with cheering crowds and sincere pledges of loyalty and support. She'd found her confidence had grown in surroundings that seemed increasingly familiar; it was as if she was being asked to sing a song she had learned long ago and now the words were coming back to her. Behind her, across the canal, lines of richly dressed guests were entering the fountain house that glittered with even more lights, hung on the vines of the new spring blossoms covering its walls that filled the air with faint perfumes. Padme herself was wearing a white halter-neck dress of white satin which had a layer of lace over it, the same material that her elbow-length, fingerless gloves.  
Bibble, standing beside her in a coat of rich, dark green velvet, checked his chrono again, "We'll give it a couple of minutes."  
"How long do you think he's going to be?"  
The governor shrugged, "He and Qui-Gon are having, what I think must be, an awkward conversation with the Jedi Council – I have absolutely no idea."  
Padme glanced back at the fountain house, "Do I have to talk to the King tonight?"  
Bibble looked round at her, "He makes you nervous too, doesn't he?" He shook his head, "He'll talk _to_ you –or rather about you. This is a public introduction of sorts after all. For your part, you don't have to talk to_ him_…"  
"Just everybody else?"  
He nodded, "This is one of the few opportunities we get to ingratiate you with Theed society – the other candidates have had years to get to know them – so we need to make the most of it."  
"Sorry I'm late," Obi-Wan said as he jogged up to her and Bibble.  
"You're only later than you said you'd be," Bibble assured him, "the event hasn't actually started."  
"The call lasted far longer than I thought," Obi-Wan continued, as if he hadn't heard, looking a little distracted. Then he pulled himself together and offered Padme his arm.  
"Shall we go in?"  
She nodded and took his arm as they started walking across the canal bridge, "Don't you look smart!"  
Obi-Wan groaned, "How bad do I usually look?"  
Padme laughed, "I didn't mean it like that – no, you look good."  
"Thanks; you, on the other hand look positively enchanting."  
Padme dropped her gaze felt herself beginning to blush.  
"What were you looking at?" he asked as Bibble went on ahead a little.  
"The stars," she answered glancing upwards again. "It's one of the things I miss about the countryside, being able to see the stars better."  
Obi-Wan smiled; he reminded himself that, at heart, Padme was still a country girl making the most of a huge opportunity to change her world. "Well, the good news is there'll be plenty of opportunities to see them better when we start on the campaign trail. Speaking of which, have you and Bibble sorted that out yet?"  
"We've established the route," Padme confirmed. "We're starting in Keren and going south from there."  
"Any reason for going that way round?"  
"In theory, starting there will get the word out sooner that I'm – well, you know – alive. More traders operate out of Keren than in Theed and they tend to have the most contacts across the planet. At any rate, that's Bibble's thinking."  
"My thinking is that Bibble is an astute politician without whom we could not do without."  
"Nice to be appreciated," Bibble said, turning round to give them a nod and a smile. Obi-Wan answered him with a small, acknowledging wave.  
"How did your meeting go?" Padme asked.  
"That's a strange and slightly difficult story; the short version is that I have a headache."  
"And Master Jinn isn't joining us?"  
Obi-Wan grinned, "His exact response to my offer was 'no' and 'really no' and also 'under no circumstances'. He's never been entirely comfortable at social functions."  
"What about you?" Bibble asked from in front of them.  
"My exact role is that of a bodyguard for you so it's rather in my job description to be uncomfortable."  
Padme and Bibble laughed.

The fountain house was circular in shape, open to the elements by the arches in the wall that encircled the marble floor and the awning that allowed the black canopy of the night sky to look down on the proceedings. There were two great fountains, each with four tiers of cascading water, set far enough apart to leave the centre of the fountain house open as a dance floor. On all sides, steps lead down into the room; at the far side the huddled figure of King Veruna was visible on a marble throne, looking down on the couples moving gracefully around the floor and the crowds of people that surrounded them.  
The three of them stood at the edge of the room, surveying the scene. Obi-Wan could feel Padme's grip tighten a little on his arm though her face stayed serene. He noticed her gaze skip too fast past Veruna on his throne.  
"So, what happens now?" she asked them.  
"Let me put it this way," Bibble replied, "this being the most political event of the season, possibly of the campaign, when the Veruna will publicly acknowledge all the candidates – be nice to everyone."  
"That's your best advice?" She gave him a gently mocking smile.  
"I'll go round the room and see who's here; if there's someone important I'll bring them over. Obi-Wan, keep an eye on her."  
"Yes sir," Obi-Wan said, giving him a mock salute.  
Bibble shook his head at the pair of them, though he was smiling as he moved off into the crowd and began skirting around the dance floor. Obi-Wan let his eyes follow him and then continue to scan the room. He spotted a young man, about his age, making his way towards them. He reached them and gave them a low bow, his eyes fixed on Padme in a way that made Obi-Wan tense. They were a light grey and had an apparent innocence in their gaze but his whole demeanour made it clear that this was not an entirely honest representation of his character. Every movement he made was carefully practiced, the result of extensive lessons in the art of social interaction among the elite. His smart tunic of a dark red – almost black – was crisp and fitted him neatly. His sandy hair was brushed carefully into place and the hand he held out to Padme was the exact height and opened just the right amount that it should be; it was extended towards her in an inviting manner. Though Obi-Wan could sense no malice in him, he could tell that this was a man who lived by an act – a performance he presented to others, not a deceitful man but one that was selective about the parts of his character that he allowed society to see.  
"Ma'am, I would be honoured if you would grant me this dance."  
Padme gave Obi-Wan a glance, at which point he forced his expression not to change; then she smiled. "It would be hard to refuse a request like that."  
She took his hand he guided her away to the dance floor, leaving Obi-Wan staring after her.  
Bibble came up to join him again, "I was going to say that there are a couple of governors that the Princess should meet but she's jumped the gun."  
"Who is he?"  
"Ian Lago – Kun Lago's son."  
"Really?" Obi-Wan's gaze didn't leave the couple now moving gracefully around the floor. Without turning his head he asked, "Should we be worried about this?" Despite the question, he found that he already was; inwardly, such a lack of control of himself embarrassed him.  
"Lago would be mad to try and attack her in any way, especially at this stage."  
"Is he mad?"  
Bibble looked round at him, "Right now, I'm not sure. I think we've already established that we don't know what is going through Veruna's mind and, as a result I'd be cautious about making any sort of assumption about Lago's motives. Until I know whether Lago even knows what Veruna's up to I'd say we treat both him and his son very carefully."  
Obi-Wan let out a long breath, "This just about sums up my day oddly enough."  
"The Council wasn't happy were they?"  
"I don't think it was likely to go any better," he replied, in a non-committal way.  
Bibble pointed across the room, "Over there – that's Checkat; Ab Checkat. He's pretty young but he has a strong group of advisers who will be able to guide him through the campaign. And that's Dulan talking to Lago; they're old friends so he'll have support from the administration."  
Obi-Wan glanced between the dark-haired boy and the wiry old man, "Well at least it will be a good race."  
Bibble nodded, "Padme is more than capable of standing against these people. We have an equal chance."  
"I really hope we do," Obi-Wan muttered, "because I may just have put any future I had in the Jedi Order on the line."

"_The whole Council is pleased to know that you are alive Padawan Kenobi," the holo-image of Master Mace Windu said.  
"Thank you Master," Obi-Wan replied.  
"We are, however, concerned as to what your plans are for the immediate future – this is why we wanted to speak to you. I hope we aren't keeping you from anything."  
"It's fine. I told my friends that I'd meet them at the event," Obi-Wan said cautiously, feeling rather uneasy at the Jedi master's tone.  
"Master Qui-Gon has told us that you intend to remain on Naboo and act as Princess Naberrie's bodyguard and adviser throughout her campaign."  
"Yes Master."  
"Even though our Jedi Code does not support the act of helping a monarch to power?"  
Obi-Wan took a breath, "Master Windu, let me explain-"  
"Waiting, we are." He wasn't sure, but Obi-Wan was sure Master Yoda's tone carried a hint of amusement; he had a horrible feeling that Yoda could read his mind even at the vast distance between Naboo and Coruscant.  
"I feel responsible for her situation. She needs a friend to be at her side through this. Padme has only just found out the truth about her past; I don't think she needs to lose anything else that's familiar. I'm also concerned for her safety."  
"Do you have any evidence to back that up?" Mace asked.  
"Common sense?" Obi-Wan couldn't help suggesting. He could see Qui-Gon smirking out of the corner of his eye.  
"I'm only intending to stay until the elections are over in any case. My role is supportive; I don't intend to exert any influence over Padme," he added.  
Mace Windu exchanged glances with the other members of the Council.  
"Padawan Kenobi," Ki Adi Mundi said slowly, "are you sure your feelings on this matter are clear?"  
Obi-Wan again marvelled at how any member of the Council was able to make him feel uncomfortable from the other side of the Inner Rim.  
"I'm perfectly clear on my duty in this matter Master Mundi."  
"Duty?"  
He was unable to suppress a grimace, "I said I felt responsible and to an extent I am. I assure you, I have no intention of exceeding the limits of the role I am currently occupying."  
A short silence elapsed as the Council, again, traded glances. Then Mace turned to Qui-Gon.  
"Master Qui-Gon, we would like to talk to you alone. If you would excuse us Padawan?"  
Obi-Wan gave a small bow and left the room. He sat down on a chair in the corridor outside and waited, clenching and unclenching his fists. After three years he'd made contact with his past and his home; his first call home had been this one and now the Jedi Order felt even further away than it had a few minutes ago.  
After about ten minutes Qui-Gon came out of the room, closing the door behind him.  
"Am I being recalled?" Obi-Wan asked.  
Qui-Gon shook his head. He leaned back against the wall letting out a sigh, "That was – tiring, shall we say."  
"Do I want to know what they said?"  
His master sighed, "Probably not."  
He put a hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder, as an encouraging gesture. "Right now, all you need to worry about is doing that job you've set for yourself."  
Obi-Wan got to his feet, trying to look thankful and not show the guilt he was feeling for causing trouble for his master with the Council, "Are you coming to the ball tonight?"_

In a rather pointless gesture Kun Lago waved a hand upon hearing a knock on the door of his office, "Come in."  
He heard the sound of the door opening and closing behind his visitor then the voice of his son asked him in a slightly weary fashion, "Should I come back later?"  
Lago shook his head slowly. Behind him Ian sighed and dropped into a nearby chair. After another minute or so Lago turned away from the desk.  
"Did you have a nice evening?"  
"An interesting one," Ian replied as his father sat down opposite him. "I introduced myself to the Princess, as you suggested."  
"You spent time with her?"  
"She gave me the first dance. After that Bibble swamped her with aristocracy – most of them potential supporters – so I didn't get the chance to talk to her after that."  
"But you did talk to her?" Lago persisted.  
"I find you rather have to when you're dancing with someone," Ian commented in a casual manner. He laughed when his father rolled his eyes at his tone, "Now don't fuss; we had a discussion about her campaign schedule and what she intends to do while she's in the country so I can tell you all about that."  
Lago leant back in his seat, lacing his fingers together and studying his son, "Does she like you?"  
"Perhaps." Ian smiled thinly, "I see that you intend to send me into the country for a while Father."  
"Perhaps."  
"Well, if I am to go, tell me this; who is her bodyguard?"  
"Bodyguard?"  
"A young man, quite serious in the face, about my age."  
"Obi-Wan Kenobi – he was the Jedi padawan who passed himself off as dead for three years. Why do you ask?"  
Ian shrugged, "I could feel him watching me all round the dance floor. He's certainly attentive to his charge, I'll give him that."  
Lago responded as if he hadn't heard him, "I think you should get some country air. Maybe you can visit Padme Naberrie during her campaign, since you seem to be getting on so well."  
Ian laughed again, "How did I guess? Is there anything you would like me to do while I'm in the country and visiting attractive young ladies?"  
His father remained silent for a while, so that Ian thought that he'd missed the question.  
"Father, what does the King intend to do about her?" he asked, deciding to change the subject in the hopes of provoking a response.  
Lago sighed audibly, "You'll know as soon as I do. Let me know when you've spoken to the Princess again."  
Ian waited for another few minutes but it appeared that his father had sunk back into deep thought so he left the room and hurried away to pack for his trip.

Several hours later, in the dead of night, Obi-Wan sat up sharply in bed, breathing heavily. The nightmare visions swirled through his head; he felt intensely nauseous and closed his eyes, blinking away the sweat of panic. For some minutes he sat there, staring at the dark room in front of him, until breathing steadied again. The images faded although they lingered at the back of his mind.  
As the horrifying dream receded he became aware of sounds that he hadn't yet noticed, that slowly grew in his perception. His brain began to distinguish between screams and the shots of blaster-rifles. He hated that it took him ten seconds to get out of bed and rush onto the landing of the governor's house. Bibble was in the hall at the bottom of the stairs; he looked up as he heard Obi-Wan's footsteps.  
"You can hear that?"  
Obi-Wan nodded, "What's going on?"  
"I'm not sure yet. I just got a call from your Master; he said to stay put."  
"He didn't say what was going on?"  
"I think he was a bit busy. Whatever it is it's serious but it's some way away from us as yet. Has she heard?"  
"I'll check."  
Both his room and Padme's were on next to each other on the landing. He knocked quietly on the door; when he didn't hear a response he pushed it open and looked around the dark room beyond. Padme was sitting up in bed, staring at the window. Obi-Wan crossed the room and moved the curtain aside slightly. There was a red glow building over the city to the west and the sounds of shots were more rapid. As he watched there was the flash of an explosion which lit up the room. Obi-Wan let the curtain fall back and looked around at Padme.  
"It's on the other side of the city. We're all right for the moment."  
She didn't answer. He went over and sat down on the edge of the bed and put his arm around her, letting her head fall on his shoulder and her body relax against him.  
"This is because of me, isn't it?" she said quietly after a short silence.  
He sighed, "It's a possibility."  
"You mean you don't think it's because of me?"  
"I really don't know. Right now we can't do anything about it so I wouldn't speculate."  
"Maybe this isn't worth it. If people get hurt, maybe we should forget the whole thing; I can't be the cause of this."  
Obi-Wan took laid his other hand over hers, "If I could make you believe that nothing anyone out there does tonight is your fault - which it isn't - would you want to give up the campaign?"  
He could feel her smile, "No."  
"Nothing they do is your fault and not necessarily because of you either."  
They remained there for a while, listening to the shots and further explosions. Obi-Wan felt his own fear simmering inside him, some of it left over from the nightmare but he could feel its echo in Padme and he felt comforted in not being alone.  
"Did the shots wake you up as well?" she asked at last.  
"No, it was a nightmare."  
"Again?"  
He could still smell the burning flesh, still see the signs of torture that ash could not conceal. He could still see, flashing in bursts in front of his eyes, the figure of Tayvor Mandirly, murdered on Antar Four years ago – the vision that had appeared in his dreams so many nights after he'd found his body – now the face of Padme had been superimposed on Mandirly's charred head. He had to resist his urge to pull her closer.  
"If there's anything I can do to help you…"  
She left the offer hanging and he was grateful for it, preferring to accept her gesture of friendship in silence.  
Bibble poked his head around the door, "The riot is calming down – Master Qui-Gon says there's no need to worry." Then he disappeared.  
Obi-Wan turned his head towards Padme, "Are you going to be okay?"  
"It _was_ a riot," she said quietly. Then she shook herself a little, "I'll be fine. You should get some sleep."  
He laughed, "I like the way you turned that around!"  
She smiled, "I am a politician."  
Obi-Wan gave her a fond look, got up and walked towards the door.  
"Obi-Wan," Padme called after him. He turned back to look at her.  
"We'll be okay, won't we? I mean, after today and everything?"  
It was a question, but also an offer of reassurance, as much a question about Obi-Wan as herself. In spite of everything she made him smile back.  
"Goodnight, Padme."  
He went back to his own room and sat down on the bed, putting his head in his hands. Then he lay back and stared at the ceiling, willing his fears to recede and wondering – not for the first time – if his feelings were really as clear as he'd first thought.


	11. An Extra Companion

Keren, like Theed, perched on the edge of a line of cliffs that looked out over the rolling plains beneath. Unlike Theed, however, on the cliff side the giant spaceport curved round the buildings of the city, housing the hangars for thousands of merchant craft from across the Republic. The evidence of this was on the streets; far more aliens lived in Keren than in the capital.  
They had waited for a week and a half before leaving the city, accepting various invitations from noble families and trying to make up for the years Padme had spent out of the public eye. No one had caught the men who had caused the explosions the night of the ball. If this fact was troubling Padme, she kept it hidden; Obi-Wan found it a little more difficult. He caught himself watching her more often over the next few days and on the journey to Keren but kept allowing himself to do so, just to make sure she was safe. If she noticed, she didn't say anything about that either.  
Bibble had arranged for them to stay in Keren with Governor Serdiss; he was a round man with a bald head who always wore a thick gold chain around his neck. His wife had died some years ago but his sister Ukale and her daughter Aelea lived with him and were clearly the most important things in his life; he introduced them both to Padme as if he were showing her the rarest gems on Naboo. His house sat on the edge of the city, along the cliffs from the spaceport, a veranda that opened out onto a view of the ground falling away towards the sloping plains which rolled away to the sea on the blue horizon.  
One thing Obi-Wan noticed on that first evening in Keren, while waiting for Padme and Ukale to come down for dinner, was that Serdiss' prime taste in real-estate was matched by his taste in antiques and interior decoration.  
"Jedi or not, you seem to have an eye for quality Master Kenobi," Serdiss said, coming to stand beside him in front of a brightly coloured landscape painting.  
"There's a Master on the Council who encouraged all the padawans he ever trained to appreciate beauty wherever we found it," Obi-Wan explained. "In actual fact Governor I was admiring the panelling; some of that wood is from Pantalomin isn't it?"  
"From the Sripling forests along the equator, indeed." Serdiss smiled, genuinely pleased at his observation, "You seem to have travelled a lot."  
"Comes with the job, a lot more than people expect actually."  
"Even so, I wouldn't have expected you to have had the time to learn about local wood."  
"Regular breaks in trade discussions about taxes on export length regulations and a guide who was an expert." Obi-Wan chuckled, "After a while I gave up trying to ignore him and started paying attention."  
Serdiss smiled back at him then, looking past him, his smile widened, "Ah, now there is a thing of beauty. One look at her and they'll make her their queen."  
Obi-Wan turned. Padme had changed into a green dress with two snakes of gold thread sewn round the lower arms. Her hair was drawn round to the back of her head and fixed with a gold pin, allowing it to fall down her back in a brown stream of curls.  
"One look indeed," he murmured.  
"Our little party is nearly complete I see," Serdiss said as Ukale joined them as well. Obi-Wan glanced round at Aelea, already seated at the table.  
"Who else are you expecting?" Padme asked.  
Serdiss smiled as they heard the front door open, "Someone who has, I believe, followed you all the way from Theed."  
A servant opened the door to admit Ian Lago. Padme and Obi-Wan exchanged glances; hers was one of surprise, his one of reluctant resignation.

Padme found herself sitting next to Ian (as he had insisted she call him) over dinner. She found herself answering a lot of questions about her life in Shilana which would have felt a little intrusive under other circumstances but Ian had such an easy manner and a gentle way of asking his questions that she found it hard to begrudge him answers. Until he asked about Obi-Wan she felt they were getting on well.  
"He's a rather curious shadow isn't he?" he murmured.  
Padme glanced across the table to find Obi-Wan's gaze on them. He gave her a brief smile which she returned.  
"Obi-Wan is a good friend of mine," she replied.  
"I'm sure; and I've no doubt he's an excellent bodyguard. He certainly won't take his eyes off you."  
Padme stopped herself looking back at the Jedi at this point, in case he could hear what Ian had said.  
"He's made it his business to look after me. It was his duty as a Jedi when he came to this planet."  
Her tone was perhaps a little sharper than she meant it to be and Ian chuckled at it.  
"My dear Padme, I wonder if it isn't a little more than duty!"  
At that point Aelea tapped Ian on the shoulder and asked him, "How long will you be in Keren for?"  
Ian turned in his seat to face her, "A little while I think – at least, I was hoping that the Princess might allow me to join her on her trip north; I assume you'll be taking her to the villages Governor?"  
"We'll be travelling into the mountains, yes," Serdiss acknowledged, "and I'm sure you'd be welcome to join us."  
Ian smiled back at Padme, "Then we'll be making a party of it."

The next day Padme made a speech to the ruling committee of Keren, of which Serdiss was the presiding member. They walked back through the city, Serdiss pointing out the main sights of the city as they went. They were almost turning into the residential quarter of the city when a young man ran up and grabbed Obi-Wan's arm. As the Jedi turned he pressed a small bundle into his hand and then hurried back along the road towards the main square. Obi-Wan watched him go and then, feeling somewhat puzzled, inspected the bundle in his hand.  
"Are you alright?" Padme called over; she and Serdiss had stopped a few yards ahead and were looking back down the street towards him.  
"Yes, I'm…its fine," he called back. Pushing the bundle into his pocket he walked after them.  
That evening, once everyone had retired for the night, he took it out and unwrapped it. The rough brown cloth was tied around a data-pad with a two sentences on the screen.

_Once the Princess has left Keren, for her own safety, do not let her return. Once our uprising is victorious, we will come for her to make her our queen._

Having studied it, Obi-Wan sat back in his chair, tossing the data-pad from hand to hand for some minutes, lost in his thoughts. Then he threw it into the fire and watched it be slowly destroyed before going to bed.

Three days later the house was a hive of activity as Serdiss prepared to escort Padme and her entourage north. He spent most of the day with Bibble, discussing their route through the mountains and the arrangements for their accommodation, while Aelea helped her mother pack provisions for the journey. Finding himself with nothing to do, Obi-Wan found Padme packing her cases in her room.  
"I'm sure you didn't have this much when you left Shilana," he chuckled.  
"I've been shopping since then," Padme pointed out with a smile. As she turned back to the wardrobe she glanced out of the window, "Ian's here."  
"Doesn't he have a speeder of his own?" Obi-Wan muttered. "His father practically runs the planet; could he not spare one?"  
Padme folded her arms, a playful grin on her face, "You don't like Ian, do you?"  
He sat down on the bed, meeting her gaze calmly, "I do not as it happens."  
"Can I ask why?"  
"Apart from the fact that the way he flirts with you is, quite frankly, embarrassing? I suppose I don't trust him and, in his defence, that's primarily because of who his father is."  
Padme shook her head, "He doesn't flirt with me!"  
Obi-Wan smiled at her indigence, "Maybe 'flirting' isn't the right term. 'Admiring' – he admires you."  
"Are you jealous of Ian?"  
He considered his answer carefully before he spoke.  
"Yes, I suppose I am."  
Padme dropped her arms, a look of embarrassment in her face. Obi-Wan smiled weakly as he lowered his gaze.  
"Maybe I should stop giving honest answers to straight questions."  
"No you shouldn't," she came across the room and sat down next to him, "at least I hope you won't yet." She looked strangely earnest now.  
"I've been meaning to ask you for some time but it's never been quite the right moment; what did the Jedi Council say to you?"  
"They gave their - rather grudging - permission for me to remain on Naboo as your protector until the campaign is over. Qui-Gon is a rather persuasive man when he tries to be."  
"You mean they didn't want you to stay here?"  
"They weren't keen on it, no."  
"Then why did you?"  
"Partly because the situation is in a way, my fault; mostly because there are several reasons why it's likely someone may try to kill you, and I'd like to prevent that if I can. Ultimately, because I'm fond of you."  
At the last phrase he looked up into her eyes, which were at once lowered. He laughed quietly, "Too honest an answer?"  
She looked up at him again, "Obi-Wan…do you remember – back in Shilana – when you kissed me?"  
"With the rain hammering down on the barn roof?" He rested his palm against her cheek, "It would be hard to forget, if I wanted to." Then he drew her face toward him.  
Their lips barely brushed against each other when a knock on the door caused them both to sit back and Padme to get quickly to her feet again. Ian Lago put his head round the door.  
"If you'll forgive the intrusion Padme," he said, almost in a knowing way as his eyes lingered on each of them in turn, "Governor Serdiss asked me to tell you we're almost ready to leave."  
"Thank you," Padme replied, a little sternly, "I'll be ready shortly."  
Ian gave a small nod of his head and disappeared, shutting the door behind him.

Obi-Wan and Padme looked at one another in the silence that followed. Obi-Wan blinked first.  
"That's another reason why I don't like him," he said with a small smile, getting to his feet and crossing to the door. "I'll leave you to finish packing."  
She stopped him by crossing the room and putting a hand on his arm.  
"Obi-Wan – I suppose now is as good a time as any to say it," she looked at him with that same, earnest look that made her look so lovely, "I want to say thank you for staying with me; it means so very much."  
She took her hand away and stepped back before adding, "And don't ever forget. Please."  
He looked back at her as he opened the door, "Never; you have my word." Then he smiled and left, shutting the door after him and leaving her alone.

* * *

**A.N.** Pacing? What's that? Ah well. Enjoy and leave a comment! The next chapter is halfway there so hopefully it won't be long.


End file.
